Freshman Year
by Bellarue Woods
Summary: Ever wondered what the Kisaragi Academy's students were like on their first year of High School? How different are they? Follow Seiko's story of how she moved to a neighborhood shortly after her Mother's disappearance! I don't own corpse party or the characters, but plot belongs to me! Warning, Characters will be different in their Freshman year but end up changing!
1. Moving in

Moving is never easy. _Especially_ if you are moving far away. You get plucked out of the place you are comfortable with, and dropped into unknown territory. No relying on friends, no feeling at home. Stranded in a school that wore...that wore...UNIFORMS!

Seiko Shinohara, that's me by the way, was in that spot right now. I fidgeted with the strings of my hoodie as we drove closer to our destination. And farther from home. Her younger siblings were asleep in the back, snoring softly. _Heh, those goofballs wore themselves out. _I thought to myself, keeping silent during the whole drive. They would probably wake up once we got there, all hyper. I took a glance at my dad, who had his eyes fixed on the road.

Sooner or later, we pulled into the driveway of our new 'home'. As I had assumed, the little tykes got up and ran into the house. I got out of the car, taking lungfulls of fresh, fresh air. Being stuck in a car with a dad who doesn't like the windows rolled down is definitely a health issue. I looked over across the street where a moving-in truck was at, with all of our stuff. I ran over as Dad opened up the back of the truck, beginning to unload the boxes.

I was stronger than I liked to admit, as I carried three boxes stacked on top of each other and made a beeline across the street. It was a...quiet neighborhood, so no cars passed by. Time? Twelve o' clock pm. The sun beat down hard, causing me to break a sweat, but I got the job done. "Hey guys, start unloading the boxes!" I yelled into the house. Now came furniture.

I gulped, walking back over to the truck and looking in. Tables, couches, chairs, Two TV's...When we moved away, he had help from friends, but we literally know no one here. My dad and I were on our own. I grabbed the lightweight chairs, hurrying to get them inside. The flat screens were easy. Everything else would be hard. My dad grabbed one side of our dining table, and I grabbed the other. "One, two, three, lift!" I strained my muscles and did what my dad ordered, walking backwards. I tripped.

"W-whoops!" I yelped, letting go of the table, but I was caught, and the table hit the ground with a very soft thud. I looked behind me as I stood upright, meeting a pair of warm, brown eyes. Seiko scrambled slightly, grabbing the table. "I-uh, thank you.." I said, embarrassed. The woman chuckled, waving it off.

"I see you're our new neighbors. Naomi will be delighted to have someone who's her age as a neighbor." The woman said. Who's Naomi? "My name is Natsumi Nakashima, please call me Ms. Natsumi" She said, grabbing the edge of the table to support more of its weight, even though its lighter than most.

"Please, you don't need to help us." My dad said. Ms. Natsumi waved him off with her hand, dismissing the thought.

"I insist." She said. And so, the three of us began unloading. My father and Ms. Natsumi began to chat like old friends, what is it with parents and doing that, and eventually we got everything in the house.

"Thank you, Ms. Natsumi!" I said, bowing.

"Yes, Arigato, you were a great help." My father said.

"Oh, please. Anything for a neighbor! I can't wait until you meet Naomi though, Seiko!" Ms. Natsumi said. I had ended up introducing myself during their little conversation earlier, so no, she doesn't read minds or anything. I looked over at the time. It was 7:00 PM. Already? "Well Mr. Shinohara, I do hope we can talk again sometime. But I should go prepare dinner." And with that, she left the room.

"Seiko, I think you should go try and calm them down enough for dinner. We're ordering Pizza." Mmh, Pizza, dad introduced me to it a while ago. Wasn't it Italian or something? Its definitely not from Japan, but MAN was it good!

"Yeah!" I said, cheering, as I went upstairs. Sure enough, the bedrooms upstairs were almost all taken. The boys slept in one medium room, while Aya, the youngest, slept in a smaller room. They saved the other big rooms for me and Dad. Aww, those sweethearts, saving the biggest ones for us.

"Yuu! Aya! Kei!" Seiko called. They came running, being little balls of excitement. "We're having pizza for dinner, make sure to calm down before then." Seiko said, smiling down at them before winking at Yuu. "Or we'll put bellpeppers on the Pizza!"

Yuu scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Yuck!" Aya added. Kei giggled. They all went back to their rooms, only more energetic than before. Time for the Bell peppers. I made my way to the two rooms. One of them had a window that faced the house to the right of us, while the other had a great big view of the front yard. I really wanted to get the one with the great view, but that was the biggest room, and she wanted to save it for Dad, since he works too hard. I walked into the room, looking out the window, and frowned. There was a window in the Nakashima's residence directly across from mine, and a girl was on her bed.

She had long, brown hair and dark brown eyes, and she was listening to music. At first appearance, she looked like a model. DD cup, soft skin, beautiful features. But at a closer inspection, she seemed to have a stressed, mean look to her. The girl looked up to see Seiko staring, and Seiko immediately broke eye contact, backing away from the window and quickly exiting the room, since she new the girl could still see her. Maybe that was Naomi...

After around thirty minutes of waiting, the doorbell rang. I shot up out of Yuu's room, running down the stairs while yelling "I GOT IT!"

* * *

**How'd you like this chapter? Its a bit rushed, sorry D: BUT I hope you enjoyed! And yes, just so you know, almost all of the characters will be different in their freshman year. Next chapter is Character introductions, hopefully I can finish it off tonight! Hehehe. And no, they're probably wont be any OC's unless its a character that won't be mentioned again xD! Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Character Introductions!

**HELLO! If you're on this page, that means you must have read my story! Heheh. As I promised in the last chapter, I will introduce the characters!**

**Seiko: You mean our past selves?**

**Yoshiki: Isn't this breaking the fourth wall or whatever its called?**

**Naomi: Noo! I was so mean back then!**

**Satoshi: Wait-where will I be in this story!?**

**Yes, our past selves, no this isn't breaking the fourth wall, yes you were QUITE the mean one, and Satoshi, you're going to be moving in as well in a few chapters. Muaha.**

**Mayu: Ohhh man, I dont want to think about the past!**

**Morishige: ...**

**Ayumi: ...**

**LETS GET THIS OVER WITH.**

**Mayu- ** Mayu is the opposite person you would expect her to be. Having a skill of designing and making clothing, she is always seen with very cute and stylish clothing, and on first appearance seems to be a cute, innocent girl. Until you meet her. Mayu is the school bully, getting every new student and her enemies into trouble, starting horrible rumors, and flirting with every boy in sight. She tends to get into fights, and has harsh language. She picks on Morishige most of all. She has shoulder length hair, and is one of the most popular girls in the Academy, along with Naomi

**Naomi-** Naomi is at equal popularity and personality as Mayu. Looking like a model at first glance, she tends to attract boys in and flirts with them, before stomping on their hearts by turning them down. She gives Seiko a very hard time in school, and its even worse since they live next door, until Seiko catches Naomi crying multiple times in her room, and Seiko tries to help her, even if she is shut out most of the time. Naomi has long hair, down to her butt, that she lets loose as an attraction. She is also a school bully, and hangs around Mayu.

**Yoshiki: **Yoshiki has a split personality-a total jerk to a caring person. Recently kicked out, he doesn't know if he wants to still be his past self or just be a plain delinquent. He sometimes lends a hand and calls out to Mayu and Naomi to 'lay off' Seiko or anyone they are bullying. He has pitch black hair, until one day at school where he surprises everyone to the fact that he bleached it! (Oh spoiler, but it will end up happening either way..) He is normally seen alone, up on the roof eating lunch by himself, or in the music room. Somehow became popular due to being on two different sports teams, but doesn't want it, and loses popularity when becoming a delinquent.

**Morishige-** Morishige is a quiet boy, who stays by himself and is normally reading a book. He rarely talks at all, but if you want any history or science facts, he is the person to go to. He aces all of his classes, never once caught missing a problem, and is mentioned in voting for Class Representative but kindly refuses. He tends to have a colder personality towards any populars, but refuses to let them acknowledge the fact of the fire burning inside of him. He is a usual victim of bullying. Usually seen in the tech lab or by himself. Looks don't change.

**Satoshi-** Satoshi is a character introduced later in the story, he will be a transfer student later on in the year. He doesn't change much, he tends to take control over situations and lends a helpful hand, even though scared easily. Girls normally fawn over him, while he doesn't try. He later becomes extremely popular, but doesn't let it get to his head like other students. His hair is a little more messy most of the time.

**Ayumi-** Ayumi rarely ever speaks, or acknowledges anyone's presence. She is seen reading books, and the only time she ever speaks is if she is called on. She wears no make-up, she is small for her age, and becomes anorexic sometime in the story (Helped by the group). She is mainly depressed, resulting to her also being extremely anti-social, and never lets her true self slip. She is easily a huge target, being called 'emo' and 'loser', and mainly called a low life. She has her hair in pigtails, but has dull eyes with slight bags under them. Perfect grades, next year voted for Class Representative and wins the votes.

And finally

**Seiko-** Seiko is such an opposite of what she should be. She hides her true emotions in deep down, at least until she gets home and sees her family. She is rather depressed, her mother had left VERY recently, which lead to her moving away from her home. She doesn't have her curls in her hair, and her hair is down to her back. She is extremely shy, and tries not to butt into conversations, but becomes a target of bullying that leaves her in tears sometimes. She lives next door to Naomi, but eventually breaks through to Naomi, becoming her friend without really knowing how she did it. Once becoming friends with the group, she gradually starts to let go, and starts to reveal her personality-A downright anime lover, with a happy and cheerful personality, with an immature and perverted side.

AAAAAND those are the main characters in this here's story! I hope you got to know them just a little more, I wouldn't want anyone to get confused. YES these people change before the events of the game take place, and YES they become good friends. It took me a while to find a personality for Ayumi, i really wanted her to be a really nice character, but also wanted her to be different than in the game. And yes, Seiko is SOOO DIFFERENT OH MY GOD. But yeah. More to come! Enjoy!


End file.
